


There Goes My Heart

by revebleu



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Client Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Escort Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Mentioned Nicky/OMC, Past Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revebleu/pseuds/revebleu
Summary: Joe is not a hooker.Now, he’s a high-priced escort, available only by appointment, and the only new clients he picks up have been referred to him by current clients and they are thoroughly checked out and vetted beforehand. Still, for all Joe’s experience both on the seedier side of the sex-trade and now, nothing he’s been through prepares him for Nicolò di Genova.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	There Goes My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to everyone who left comments and/or kudos on my previous fics. Nice to know you enjoy them.

Joe is not a hooker. 

He doesn’t stand on the corner and show off as much skin as possible, pouting and bending over to show off his ass. Sure, he started there years ago but that’s not something he likes to think about. He paid his dues and survived and got off the damn streets.

Now, he’s a high-priced escort, available only by appointment, and the only new clients he picks up have been referred to him by current clients and they are thoroughly checked out and vetted beforehand. He drives his own car and has a penthouse suite. He could quit – could have years ago – but it’s really good money and he actually likes his job now. Wealthy men pay to take him out, to plays and parties and dinners, wherever they need to go, and sometimes they pay him for sex, not always. Sure, he has to deal with some weird requests from some of his clients but it’s better than having to worry about dying in a back alley at the hands of some closeted psychopath. His services don’t come cheap and he’s worth every fucking penny. 

Still, for all Joe’s experience both on the seedier side of the sex-trade and now, nothing he’s been through prepares him for Nicolò di Genova.

Nicky’s referred to him by Andy and Joe takes him on without much thought. He trusts Andy – she was the one who helped get Joe off the streets in the first place – and the man checks out when Joe has Booker run a background. Not that Joe needs much of one, everyone knows who Nicolò di Genova is. Thirty year old pastry chef-turned-bakery owner, a very wealthy man and one of the most eligible bachelors of the country.

Joe has no freaking _clue_ why the man would need to hire an escort. 

He doesn’t ask Andy for many specifics – he likes to get to know his clients on his own terms – but his best guess is that the man is either really bad-looking or has the personality of a wet mop or he’s a total dick. Why else would he hire Joe?

Joe still agrees to meet up with him – the money Nicky agrees to is nearly double Joe’s rate for regulars and he can’t pass that up. Nicky sets the time and place, a cozy little restaurant in downtown for dinner on a friday night. Joe squares his shoulders and fixes his tie, lets his hands smooth down the front of his suit jacket and makes his way through the crowded restaurant. The hostess leads him to a table in the back, secluded from the rest of the room and Joe nearly stumbles, almost missing a step.

Nicky is fucking _gorgeous_. He’s standing next to a table for two, a shy smile curling his lips, his face framed by soft light-brown hair. The suit he’s wearing fits like a glove, molded over his legs and thick thighs, the jacket tapered in along his lean waist and shifting over his broad shoulders. Sea-glass eyes glitter at him and Joe is mesmerized. He’s seen pretty and it’s hard to impress him now-a-days but Nicky is in a league all his own. 

Joe takes his seat and Nicky follows, still smiling at him from across the table. They make small talk and order appetizers and ridiculously expensive wine and entrees. Nicky talks the entire time. He’s smart and engaging, funny and a little nervous and Joe honestly forgets several times that he’s working, that this isn’t a real date. They spend hours there, long after dessert and coffee. Joe hates to see the night end. 

Nicky walks him to his car, that shy smile back and reaches out, his fingers just barely brushing Joe’s. This is where things can go wrong. Joe didn’t book Nicky in for sex tonight and if that’s what Nicky wants, Joe is going to have to tell him no. But Nicky merely leans over and brushes a kiss to the corner of Joe’s lips. 

“Can I call you again?” Nicky asks softly.

Joe licks his lips and nods, reaching into his wallet for one of his cards. He hands it to Nicky, lingering, curling Nicky’s fingers around the thick, sturdy paper. “Of course,” Joe smiles. “Call me any time.”

Nicky looks down at the card, at their joined fingers, his cheeks flushing pink. “Okay, I will.”

Joe stands at his car and watches Nicky walk away, not sure what the hell to think.

Nicky calls him a week later. There’s a party that he needs a date to and would Joe please accompany him? Joe barely bites back a snort of laughter and tells Nicky that he’d be happy to. They don’t discuss payment, Joe will discreetly slip Nicky a piece of paper with the price for the evening on it when Nicky picks him up and the money will be deposited into Joe’s account the next day.

Nicky smiles when Joe opens the door for him, dressed in a tux just like Joe, and Joe’s mouth goes dry. He’d almost convinced himself that he exaggerated Nicky in his mind, that there’s no way that he’s as beautiful as he is, but nope, he really _is_ that freaking beautiful. 

It’s a black tie event and there’s champagne and hors d’oeuvres and dancing. Nicky introduces him as his friend and even though the crowd is mostly made of the upper crust of the city, no one bats an eye or even seems surprised that Nicky brought another man to a function like this. Again, Joe has more fun than he should considering that Nicky is a client and he kind of thinks that if Nicky wanted to go that way, he’d have sex with him for free.

But Nicky merely drives him back home – or well, the limo drives him back home – and Nicky walks him to the door, once again pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Joe doesn’t get a call for two weeks. 

He’s surprised that he’s disappointed. But Nicky explains – without being asked – that he was out of town and just got back. He asks if Joe is free that night and even though it’s Joe’s day off, he agrees. He tells Joe to dress casual, that they’ll be staying in, and Joe thinks _finally_. He’d be lying if he said that he hasn’t been looking forward to this since the night he met Nicky.

Joe pulls up in front of a modest two-story home and he’s once again surprised by Nicky. Someone with his money could afford something more than this. Nicky meets him at the door in sweats and a t-shirt, his grin stretching his lips. Joe’s shocked by the hug he gets, awkwardly raising his own arms and hugging Nicky, patting him once on the back. 

Nicky grabs his hand and pulls him inside, his brow furrowed when he takes in Joe’s dress pants and shirt. “This is casual?” he asks, fighting a smile.

“For me, yes,” Joe mutters.

Nicky chews on his bottom lip for a second, looking Joe over from head to toe, then nods once. “Okay, no problem. We can totally fix this.” Still holding Joe’s hand, Nicky drags him up the stairs and into what Joe can only assume is Nicky’s bedroom. Joe’s eyes widen, surprised. He really didn’t think Nicky would be the type to jump right into things but he’s sure as hell not complaining. 

Nicky digs through a dresser and pulls out another pair of sweats and an old blue t-shirt, tossing them on the bed. “Go on and get changed, I’ll be downstairs,” Nicky says with a smile and heads out the door. 

Joe blinks, looking between the door and the clothes on the bed. 

What the actual fuck?

Joe huffs and strips out of his clothes, pulling Nicky’s on. They don’t fit perfectly but are comfy. Instead of relaxing Joe, this all just makes him tenser. He doesn’t like not knowing what’s going on. Honestly, he can’t stand it. He hates surprises. And Nicky is full of them.

Joe finally forces himself to go back downstairs, finds Nicky sitting on the couch with two glasses of wine on the table in front of him and a reality cooking show on the TV. Joe sits down, a full cushion between him and Nicky, unsure of himself like he hasn’t been in years – since those first terrifying months on the street. Nicky smiles and hands him one of the glasses and settles back against the couch. It takes a while but Joe eventually relaxes and gets into the show, laughing and criticizing the contestants with Nicky, both of them judging the cooks and the food. They drink several glasses each and it’s more like hanging out with a friend than anything.

Once the show ends, Nicky switches on a movie. He’s soft and sleepy-looking, his eyes half-lidded from the wine and Joe kind of wants to pull him into his arms and never let go. Before he can lean in and kiss Nicky though, Nicky sighs softly and scoots closer, curling up against his side. Joe tilts his head, frowning slightly, but puts his arm around Nicky’s shoulders. Nicky lets out a happy little sound and cuddles closer, his attention fully on the movie. 

Nicky falls asleep half-way through the movie, curled up against Joe’s side. Joe stays for hours, one hand absently carding through the silky-soft strands of Nicky’s hair. Joe eventually moves away, careful not to wake Nicky, and pulls a quilt off the back of the couch to cover him with. Nicky makes a soft, sleepy noise and turns over, snuggling into the cushions. Joe goes back upstairs and gets his own clothes, leaving Nicky’s folded on his bed then stops by the living room on his way out, pressing a kiss to the top of Nicky’s head.

Nicky calls a few days later. He doesn’t mention the last night they spent together so neither does Joe. He’s convinced himself that Nicky was just stressed and tired from his trip and fell asleep before he could get to the part of the evening that he paid for. Maybe Nicky thinks that he needs to seduce Joe or feels bad about just diving right in? Joe can’t figure that part out. 

This time, Nicky asks if Joe can spend the night. Once again, Joe thinks _finally_. 

Nicky tells him that they’ll be staying in again so Joe wears jeans and a comfortable shirt. He packs a change of clothes, lube and condoms into an overnight bag and drives to Nicky’s place. Nicky meets him at the door with a smile and another hug, which is thankfully not as awkward as last time. Nicky’s dressed similarly, jeans and a shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms. He leads Joe into the kitchen where he serves dinner and they spend the meal talking and catching up, like old friends. 

After the dishes are put in the dishwasher, they end up in the living room again, once again watching movies and Joe spends the whole time on edge. He’s totally off his game with Nicky. Every time he thinks to make a move or even tries, Nicky smiles at him and starts another conversation. Nicky once again ends up snuggled against his side, his head on Joe’s shoulder. Near midnight, Nicky’s trying to hide a yawn and Joe is more than ready to get on with things.

“Why don’t we head upstairs?” Joe murmurs, nosing through Nicky’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Nicky nods, his cheeks tinted pink, one hand held out to Joe. They walk up the stairs hand-in-hand and Nicky shows him where the bathroom is before ducking in there himself. He comes out wearing a pair of sweats and nothing else and Joe’s cock twitches at the sight of his bare chest and stomach. Joe can’t wait to get his hands and tongue on all that skin.

To his surprise, Nicky curls up in bed, on his side. Joe strips down to his briefs, standing at the foot of the bed then crawls onto the mattress. Nicky looks over his shoulder, flashing Joe one of those little smiles. Joe settles down on the other side of the bed and Nicky reaches back, grabs Joe’s wrist and pulls his arm around Nicky’s waist. Nicky presses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips and settles back down with a whispered “Good night, Joe.”

Joe doesn’t sleep.

For weeks, things keep going that way. Nicky will sometimes hire him for parties or fundraisers, sometimes to have dinner together, but mostly to hang out at Nicky’s house, watching shows or movies, cuddling on the couch. On the nights that Joe stays, Nicky curls up in his arms and sleeps. Joe can admit that he’s confused – Nicky is a great guy who doesn’t seem to want anything from him other than someone to hang out with – but he finds himself relaxing once he knows that he doesn’t have to be ‘on’ all the time like he is with other clients. But it bothers him. Joe doesn’t know why Nicky thinks he needs to hire Joe and he starts to feel guilty taking his money. He starts looking forward to his nights – or days – with Nicky and finds himself rescheduling or even cancelling on other clients.

After two months, Joe just can’t take it any longer. 

They’re once again curled up on Nicky’s couch, back to chest, Nicky settled between Joe’s legs, his head resting on Joe’s chest. Joe brings one hand up, fingers carding through Nicky’s hair. Nicky hums happily and snuggles in closer.

“Can I ask you something?” Joe whispers. Nicky hums in question, not opening his eyes. “I don’t… I don’t want to… Why’re you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Nicky asks softly.

“This. I mean, you’re a great guy, Nicky. Why not just go out and find someone to be with? I’m sure you can have your choice of guys…”

Nicky sits up, his head hanging forward, hair hiding his face. His shoulders are slumped and he looks miserable, nothing like the happy guy that Joe has been getting to know. “I’m sorry, Nico,” Joe murmurs. “I didn’t mean…”

“No, it‘s okay,” Nicky sighs, rubbing one hand over his face. When he looks at Joe again, his eyes are dull and red-rimmed, dry but glittering, and his smile is heartbreakingly sad. “You have the right to ask. I’m sure this is… weird or different…”

“Nicky…”

“I had a boyfriend,” Nicky continues softly, ignoring Joe’s interruption. “We were together for years and I thought we’d be together forever, that we’d get married, the whole stupid dream,” Nicky huffs out a humorless laugh. “I was stupid and naïve. After my parents died Matt was all I had. So I clung to him. I was terrified to lose anyone else. He… He wasn’t always so nice to me…” Joe grits his teeth, his fist clenching at the thought of anyone hurting Nicky, “He never hit me or anything but he was cruel in so many other ways. He’d tell me that I was too clingy, even though he knew about my parents, and he made fun of me, belittled me, disagreed with everything I had to say.”

“Eventually, he broke up with me, said he couldn’t be with someone like me. I just… I know it’s pathetic but the thought of putting myself out there again, trying to be with someone else, scares me a lot. What if he’s just like Matt?” Nicky's voice breaks, his eyes dropping to Joe’s chest. “When I found out about you from Andy, it seemed like the perfect solution. I’d have someone to be with and to listen to me and I could pretend… And I knew there was no chance that you’d be like Matt because I was paying you to be nice to me.” Nicky closes his eyes, his voice trembling. “Pathetic right?”

Joe reaches out and gently pushes Nicky’s hair out of his eyes, his fingers trailing down the side of his face to his chin. He tips Nicky’s head back and leans forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re not pathetic,” Joe replies, soft but firm. “In fact, you’re a pretty damn amazing guy, in my opinion. I’ve come to look forward to our time together and it has nothing to do with money. And I’d be nice to you without you paying me, sweetheart.”

Nicky licks his lips, bites down on the bottom one, a few tears breaking free to trickle down his cheeks when he blinks. Joe wraps his arms around Nicky and pulls him close, holding tight, Nicky’s face buried in Joe’s neck. “I can’t take your money anymore, Nicky,” Joe whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Nicky’s head.

Nicky pulls back, trying to pull away completely. “I… I understand,” he mutters. “I don’t blame you. I mean, you obviously are a really busy man and I get that you don’t have time to waste with someone like me…”

“No,” Joe smiles, covering Nicky’s lips with his hand. “That’s not what I mean. I… meant what I said, you’re awesome, Nico. And I think we’d be awesome together. What do you say? Want to give this a shot?”

“I don’t… What’re you saying?” Nicky whispers behind his hand.

“I want to be with you, for real, no money, no business arrangement.” Joe takes a deep breath, and looking into Nicky’s eyes he makes a decision that he realizes has been coming since he met Nicky. “I’m quitting. I want it to be you and me, just us.”

“Joe…”

Joe removes his hand and slides his fingers into Nicky’s hair. “Tell me you feel the same?” Joe whispers.

“Of course I do,” Nicky gives him a watery smile, “how couldn’t I? You’re beautiful and amazing and way too good for me…”

“Baby, I’m not even close to being too good for you.” Joe licks his lips, scoots closer, his other arm sliding around Nicky’s lean waist. “Give us a chance, Nico,” Joe urges. “I promise, I’ll make you happy.”

“You already have, you do.” Nicky inhales deeply, his smile growing and he nods, just once. “Okay,” he breathes. “I… Yeah, okay.”

Joe tightens his hold on Nicky’s hair and slams their lips together. Nicky gasps and Joe takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, their tongues tangling together, wet and messy. Nicky moans softly, tilts his head so Joe can get deeper, and wraps his arms around Joe’s shoulders.

“Take me upstairs?” Nicky whispers into the kiss, the words smeared against Joe’s lips. Joe growls and pushes impossibly deeper, already addicted to Nicky’s kisses.

 _Finally._

They stumble up the stairs, kissing and groping at each other, pulling at clothes, bruising touches and biting kisses. Nicky’s mostly naked when he hits the mattress – his jeans undone, his cock tenting the dark material of his briefs through the open flaps of denim, his shirt somewhere on the steps. Joe licks his lips and finishes stripping off his own clothes then crawls onto the mattress, between Nicky’s strong legs. He rests his weight on his elbows, both hands in Nicky’s hair.

“What do you want, baby?” Joe murmurs.

“You,” Nicky gasps, arching against Joe’s chest. “Inside me. Want you to fuck me, Joe.” Joe grinds down, his cock twitching against the coarse material of Nicky’s jeans. Nicky mewls, his blunt fingernails dragging down Joe’s back. “Please, Joe?” he breathes.

Joe would be lying if he said he didn’t love hearing Nicky beg so pretty for him but he’s on edge himself, two months of wanting Nicky, being close but not being able to have him, has him leaking and aching already. 

“Shh, sweetheart,” Joe murmurs. “I got you.”

Nicky whines softly when Joe pulls back. He smiles and leans down, kissing the pout off of his lips. He doesn’t waste time getting rid of the rest of Nicky’s clothes, silently promising Nicky and himself that he’ll take the time next time to do this right, to worship Nicky’s beautiful body like it deserves, like _Nicky_ deserves. 

“You got stuff?” 

Nicky’s cheeks flush an even deeper pink and he nods, jerking his chin toward the bedside table. Joe reaches over and opens the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. Nicky spreads his legs and tilts his hips up and Joe’s hand actually trembles slightly as he slicks his fingers up and reaches down, tips brushing over Nicky’s full, heavy balls, the thin skin behind. Nicky’s lips part and Joe swirls his fingers around the tight, furled muscle of Nicky’s rim, slowly pushing one in as Nicky starts to loosen beneath his touch.

Joe takes his time, working Nicky open, one, two, three fingers. Nicky moans and writhes, his thighs trembling, his cock leaking against his belly. “Joe, please,” he gasps. “I’m ready. Oh, God… _Please_ …”

Joe pulls his fingers away and rolls the condom down his stiff length, ignoring the way they’re both shaking slightly. He resettles between Nicky’s legs, Nicky’s thighs squeezing his hips, and lines himself up. Nicky tenses, his eyes wide and unblinking where he’s staring up at Joe, and Joe dips down, kissing him as he pushes forward. Nicky’s tight, hot, the muscles clenching and fluttering around him and it takes all of Joe’s willpower to not slam forward or come like a freaking virgin. It takes a few starts and stops, some whispered reassurance but eventually Joe is buried to the hilt, Nicky’s legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around his shoulders, fingers playing idly with the hair at the nape of Joe’s neck.

“You okay?” Joe asks breathlessly.

Nicky swallows thickly, licks his lips. “I’m okay,” he whispers back. “Feels so good, Joe. Move? Please?”

Joe slides his hands into Nicky’s hair, his weight on his elbows and forearms and starts to thrust. Nicky moans brokenly, digging his fingers into Joe’s shoulders. He lifts his head and Joe meets him halfway, kissing slow and deep. Nicky’s hips jerk up to meet each of Joe’s thrusts, his cock trapped between their stomachs. Joe isn’t all that proud of it but he’s had a lot of sex in his life, both topping and bottoming, but nothing has ever felt like this. 

To his surprise, Nicky’s wild and uninhibited and so damn responsive. He moans and keens, arching and writhing beneath Joe’s weight, his hands constantly moving. Joe is already on edge, about to tumble over at any moment. Then Nicky starts talking.

“Fuck, so good, Joe… Feel so amazing. So big inside me, love the way you fill me up… So deep…” He moans, head pressing back against the pillow, arching his neck. Joe growls and dips down, licking and biting the long, beautiful line of Nicky’s throat. “Oh,” Nicky pants. “That’s it. Oh, fuck… More, tesoro. Please? Harder, deeper… _More_ …”

Joe pulls back enough to get Nicky’s legs over his shoulders, damn-near bending his frame in half – Nicky is fucking _flexible_ , they are so going to explore that more later – and picks up the pace, slamming into Nicky, angled to hit his sweet spot on every near brutal thrust. Nicky reaches back and grabs the headboard, fingers curling around the slats white-knuckle tight and arches his back, crying out sharply.

“So good, baby,” Joe murmurs, hands gripping Nicky’s thighs for leverage, his hips smacking against Nicky’s ass almost hard enough to sting. “I’m close. You're going to come for me, sweetheart?”

Nicky cries out again and before Joe can even reach for him, he watches in amazement as Nicky’s untouched cock jerks and twitches as he comes, streaks of pearly-white shooting almost all the way up to his chin. He shivers and trembles, his hips jerking back, fucking himself on Joe’s cock through his orgasm. He never looks away from Joe once.

The clinching, fluttering of Nicky’s inner muscles is exquisite and Joe slams forward, pushing in deep, his cock twitching almost painfully as he comes harder than he ever has. He’s panting, his chest heaving, but he reaches down and holds onto the base of the condom, carefully pulling out. Nicky whimpers and Joe kisses the inside of his thigh as he gently lowers Nicky’s legs to the mattress. Joe ditches the condom and gets up, his legs shaky as he walks across the hall to the bathroom. Nicky smiles at him shyly when Joe comes back with a warm, wet cloth, his eyes fluttering closed and a low moan escaping his parted lips when Joe gently cleans him up. 

Joe settles on the side of the bed that has become his in the past few weeks, not at all surprised when Nicky cuddles close against his side, his head on Joe’s chest, right over his still-pounding heart. Joe smiles, his eyes closed, and slides his fingers into Nicky’s sweat-damp hair. Nicky makes a happy noise and presses a kiss to his chest, his arm sliding over Joe’s stomach. 

They may have met in a less than normal way but Joe can’t wait to see what the future holds for them.


End file.
